A Pirate's Treasure
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: A game of pool with a certain pirate doesn't quite go to plan. [Mal/Harry Hook] Oneshot. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

After the coronation it had become clear to the gang that they needed a place that was all theirs, one no one knew existed. Picking out a spot had been easy, getting the materials to build it legally was another story. It took them a while but eventually they had their own tree-house, which was actually a massive clubhouse built between three big, strong trees, and not a moment too soon.

When school closed for the holidays Mal found herself bouncing between various functions and galas like a pinball rattling around between the bumpers. If it wasn't the press harassing her to mess up, it was the Auradon kids trying to pin various mishaps on her to the point where she was ready to tear her hair out. Her one solace had been racing to the woods behind the school and hiding herself away in their club house until she was sure she wouldn't curse anyone.

The final blow had been Ben demanding her mother's spell book. Not only was that the only piece of home she had, it was his lack of trust, the thought that he believed she was capable of using it for evil. Especially after its contents had saved them time and again. He had become so accustomed to the perfect princess she presented to the world, all for his sake, that he'd forgotten she wasn't a princess at all.

It was an emotionally shattered Mal who'd returned to the Isle and fought for Ben's release. She loved him, and she guessed a part of her always would, but he'd hurt her and she couldn't stand to be around him, not if she wanted to keep from breaking down every five minutes.

When the idea for the club house had first been conceived they'd made a rule that it would be VKs only, not even Ben was to know it existed, and now Mal couldn't be happier with that decision. School had returned and with it three new VKs, as well as a whole lot of emotional baggage Mal couldn't bring herself to sort through at that moment. It was hard enough dealing with having Ben in three of her classes and a locker just a few doors down from hers, and he seemed to understand she needed space because he hadn't joined her at her table for lunches. It probably helped that Harry, Gil and Jay had taken it upon themselves to take the spaces closest to her to deter him from coming near her. After school she disappeared to the club house to do her homework where there was no chance she could potentially run into Ben.

Sitting on one of the couches Mal glanced around at their secret place. It was actually far more comfortable than it appeared from the outside. Most of the items were taken from curb-side collections before Mal worked a little magic to bring them back to pristine condition. The had two large couches, the boys were working on a third, bunk beds for when they were too tired to head back to school or just wanted somewhere to crash, a dining set and a pool table. They also had an assortment of cupboards and crockery so they could eat up there as well. All in all they hadn't done too badly for themselves and Harry, Gil and Uma had been more than a little impressed with their club house. Uma was being kept on a short leash by Fairy Godmother but the boys seemed free to move as they pleased.

It was getting dark outside, the lights turning on as the cheers from the Friday afternoon tourney practice finally stopped. Mal reached for her reading assignment when she heard the trapdoor open, the sound of someone climbing onto the deck reaching her ears before Harry poked his head around the door. "Had a feelin' I'd find ya here." He greeted, grabbing two glasses on his way over before flopping down on the couch beside her. "Got ya a present."

"You shouldn't have." Mal rolled her eyes as he pulled out two bottles of rum. While Gil and Harry seemed okay with following most of the rules there were still a few they just couldn't seem to bring themselves to adhere to. Stealing was one and underage drinking was another. "Let me guess, you stole them?" The wicked grin on Harry's face let her know he'd done just that.

The pirate passed her a drink and she couldn't be bothered trying to refuse, it had been a tough week and she needed something to help her forget the fact that she was broken inside. One drink became two, two became more, and soon they were giggling about stupid pranks that had gone wrong. Mal sighed, nursing her glass while staring up at Harry, it had been so long since she'd just sat and laughed and it was exactly what she needed.

"So you have this big, grand pool table but I've ne'er seen ya play it." Harry stood to admire the pool table, it was a fine piece of work, especially since Mal had magically restored it, much better than the junkers at the bar down at the docks. "Or can ye not?"

Never to be one to shy from a challenge Mal stood. "Oh I can play. Prepare to get the pants beat off you." Her boots stalked over to the rack, grabbing two cues off the wall. A long one for Harry and a shorter one for herself.

"I'll take that bet." Harry quipped, racking the balls for their game. His smirk widened at her questioning face. "Well ya said ya could beat the pants off me, so we'll do just that. Every ball sunk is an item of clothing lost. Winner is the one who's not naked."

Mal was unsure if it was her inability to refuse a challenge or the rum talking but she squared her shoulders and tossed him a cue. Lining up a shot she smacked the white ball, watching it break the formation, sinking a ball in the process. With a smirk to Harry she lined up another shot, one ball in the corner pocket. The white ball bounced down to the other end of the table, lining up a shot for the corner pocket before bouncing back and letting her sink another into the middle pocket. Taking another shot she frowned as it bounced around the side of the pocket before remaining on the table.

Acknowledging their deal Harry sat down to remove his shoes, gloves and socks, her winnings for sinking three balls. "A decent start lass." With a wink he chose his shot, cue knocking the white ball to send two balls at once into their respective pockets, swaggering around the table he took another shot pocketing another ball in the process. Checking a ball into the middle pocket he punted at a ball at the far end of the table, having it bounce out of the pocket on him. "But not good enough."

Flashing him a scowl she removed her jacket, gloves, boots and socks. Taking her cue she leaned over the table, taking aim despite his hand brushing against her side. Red ball, corner pocket. Stalking around the table she knocked another one into the far pocket and then a third before his fingers on her back fudged a shot.

Nodding to the dragon Harry removed his jacket and shirt. "Your hook or your pants Harry, pick one." The pirate snorted, as if that was even a choice. Belt buckle clacked open, pants falling to the floor leaving the pirate in a pair of briefs and his hook.

"I'd rather lose me pants than me hook, lass." Harry told her, quickly sinking a ball. With a nod to her he smirked as she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it on the pile. Dark purple silk clasped the gentle swell of her chest and he'd never been so adoring of that particular colour until now. The fairy bent over the table and he almost lost his focus, missing the ball he was aiming for entirely but somehow sinking another.

Mal's hands reached for her pants only to have his hook knock them aside. "I want ta do this one." Gentle hands undid her jeans, sliding them down her hips until they'd passed her purple silk underwear. Lifting her up to sit on the edge of the table and Mal thought he'd tug them all the way off but instead he stepped between her knees, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other slipped between her thighs.

"This wasn't part of the deal. We have a game to finish." Mal muttered breathlessly as his fingers began to tease her through the silk. The girl's hands grasped his shoulders, whimpering as his lips found her neck. Tugging her flush against his body he continued to rub his fingers against her, enjoying every sound to pass her lips.

"Aye, but the game can't continue until your pants are off, now can it?" Honestly, playing strip pool with a pirate, she should've known that getting her naked meant getting her wet, followed very shortly by getting her off. Hooking a finger into the crotch of her panties he tugged them to one side, letting the tips of his fingers brush against her damp flesh. The pirate wasn't surprised by the lack of hair, bouts of lice and other nasties meant some girls opted to remove the follicles to prevent an infestation. Besides, it meant more fun for him as he eased one finger inside.

Mal gasped, her hips shifting as his finger began to seek out little spots of pleasure inside her. "The things I want ta do ta ya." He growled in her ear, a second finger surging into her. His lips attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, he wanted to mark her porcelain skin, to show all of Auradon that she'd been mounted, and well and truly satisfied. He wanted to show the King what a mistake he'd made by hurting Mal and allowing another the chance to claim her, because he had no intention of hurting her, nor letting her go. "I want ta have you." He growled, fingers thrusting into her. "Possess you." Mal keened in his arms, hips rolling with his hand. "Devour you." Lips dragged across her jaw to her ear, her hips shaking to the tension he was strumming inside of her. And then he whispered two words in her ear and she came apart in his arms. "Worship you."

Harry smirked down at her as he lay the little fairy back onto the table, tossing her bra to one side in the process. The pirate allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view, her bare chest heaving, purple hair fanned out around her head, eyes closed as she lost herself in the afterglow. Hands gripped her underwear, tugging them off her body with her pants. Hooking her delicate legs over his shoulders he bent his head between her thighs and began to lick her clean.

Green eyes burst open, the pirate chuckling as her body jumped at the sudden jolt of pleasure. One firm hand pinned her stomach to the table, the other gasped her breasts, massaging one and then the other. The little fairy lay there mewling, hands fisted in his hair, knees jerking and shifting as he devoured her. Her body was still riding the first wave when he began, her stimulated nerves only too receptive to more pleasure and it didn't take his tongue long to have her crying out with pleasure once more, her whole body shaking as he drank his reward.

Adoringly he kissed his way up her body, pausing to place new marks on her breasts, letting her know he'd claimed them too. Her lips met his eagerly, legs wrapping around his waist. Harry was handsome and confident, he knew what he wanted and he went for it, but he was also loyal and true. All those years on the Isle and he never once broke his oath to his crew. He was a flirt but when he truly adored someone they became his world. Mal has thought that someone was Uma but it seemed she'd mistaken fealty for love, and tonight he'd shown her just how wrong she'd been. For once Mal was elated to be proven wrong.

Hands, firm but tender, lifted her from the table and spun her around so her chest and face rested against the green felt, hips resting over the side while her legs dangled in the air. A hard chest pressed against his back, his own underwear gone. Large hands covered hers, keeping them pinned to the felt as his lips found her ear. "They say a dragon's treasure is the sweetest to plunder." He muttered as he slowly entered her until his hips were flush against her backside.

Harry felt her body lock up with pain even though a sound never passed her lips. Tongue and teeth teased her shoulder and neck, seeking out anything to give her pleasure, secretly pleased he was her first. Slowly she began to gasp, his cue to inch himself out and gently push back in. He started small, listening intently for her reactions, his hips gaining confidence with each soft, gasping cry.

Releasing her hands he stood, hands gripping her waist. He was no gentle king handling her with kid gloves, he was a pirate. Fingers holding her hard enough to bruise he slammed into her, bolstered by her impassioned cries. Heady need had overtaken her, fingernails clawing at the felt as he pistoned into her, tension winding and spooling low and tight in her belly until it finally snapped.

Harry rode her through her ecstasy, reveling in the sensations as her body closed in around him, attempting to draw him further into her. Just as it all became too much, he pulled out, his own desires splattering over her back. With a relaxed sigh he moved to lay on the table beside her, one hand brushing lightly against her side.

Mal let him ease her over to lay her head on his chest, one hand resting on her shoulder-blade, the other cupping her backside. The fairy sighed happily as he placed kisses to her hair, relaxing in his grasp until she felt strong enough to sit up. "Oh no ya don't." Harry smirked up at her, positioning her to straddle his lap, gently easing her down onto his eager First Mate. "I ain't done with ya yet me little dragon."

Monday after school the gang found themselves seated in the games room at Auradon, Lonnie and Jane chatting to the VKs while Ben tried his best to appease the awkward tension that now lay between himself and the VKs. Mal sat on the couch with Evie and Jane, Lonnie and Uma on chairs beside them. Jay lay along the top of the couch, Carlos and Gil sitting on the floor playing with Dude while Harry reclined against the wall behind Uma leaving Ben to sit on the edge of the pool table.

In an attempt to find a way back to the easy banter he'd once had with them Ben proposed a game of pool, teams of two, only to have Mal start choking on her drink. "Sorry, that went down the wrong way." Mal spluttered, using her glass to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Only Evie had noticed the wicked smirk on Harry's face as he gazed hungrily at the fairy. Something had happened and she intended to find out what, but she held her tongue for the moment. No she'd wait until she had Mal back in their dorm room first, but at least her sister wasn't moping over a certain king any more.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
